Living a Lie
by Imitsu
Summary: Roxas never once thought about his past. Working for the Organization is all he knows, but when he finds out that that is nothing more than a lie, will he be able to handle the truth?
1. Attitude Problem

**_Author's note:_** Well, here it is, Living a Lie is finally up. Now, this was suppose to be a one shot, but then the story got so long that I had to cut them up into chapters. So, at the most, their should be...4, maybe 5 chapters when I am finished.  
**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I just own this story..nothing more...;-;  
_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Attitude Probelm**

_Clank.Clunk.Clash._

Roxas breathed heavily, swords in hand, sweat rolling down his face. His blonde hair, wet and sticky, stuck to the back of his neck. He was exhausted, barely able to breath and his vision wasn't top notch right now either.

Training didn't usually have this effect on him. Most of the time he was able to go in the training room and come back out without so much as breaking a sweat. But ever since he got this new training partner, the tables had turned. When it was usually him running circles around the idiots in the organization that where actually foolish enough to challenge him, it was now him getting his butt kicked.

Looking up, Roxas quickly moved out of the way of yet another one of the continues attacks.

"You're looking kinda sluggish Roxas. Ready to call it quiets?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes at the mocking question. This guy was impossible. Like that dang energizer bunny, he just kept going and going.

But then again, this was Axel.

"You wish!" He yelled lunging at the red haired boy thrusting one of his two swords at Axle's head.

Flipping out of the way Axel caught the sword, it's key chain clanging against the metal of the key blade as it made contact with his gloved hand. Axel lifted his green eyes as a smirked played at his lips, almost in a taunting manner.

If anyone knew how to get on the blonde's nerves, he did.

Letting a low growl escape his throat Roxas twirled the key blade he still held in his hand; the motion causing a low whistling sound to fill the room.

Axel shook his head, standing upright he placed a hand on his hip and slung the key shaped blade over his shoulder before running a hand through his untamed hair. "Come on Roxas. Give it up already."

"Not this time Axel, you're going down!" Roxas shot back angrily, running at him, key blade clutched tightly in hand.

Roxas, always running into things without thinking it through.

Axel ducked out of the way as Roxas swung at him, reaching out and grabbing his leg,tripping him up.

And like usual, it always ended up with him on his butt with Axel pointing one of his chakrams down his throat.

"Do you give?" Axel asked smirking down at the smaller boy.

Turning is head to the side Roxas gritted his teeth, hair draping over his eyes in defeat.

That was enough of an answer for him. Retracting his hand, Axel took his chakrams and twirled it around aimlessly while he held the other by his side. "What's the score now? 6-0 right?" Axel questioned holding back a snicker.

"Shut up" Roxas mumbled throwing the fiery haired teen a dirty glare.

"Oh come on Roxas. Just face it. You'll never beat me. Never have." Here he stopped twirling the star like weapon andswitched it into the hand that held its match. "Never will."

"You just got lucky." He said before rolling over on his stomach and getting to his hands and knees. Roxas hated defeat. Every time he had to taste the bitterness of loosing, his will to win and since of pride drove him to become faster, stronger, the best.

That's right Axel, enjoy winning while you can. Your time will come.

"Lucky huh?" Axel shook his head his read hair slinging with the motion. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Well, then lady luck must really like me."

"Whatever."

"Aw, don't get mad Roxas. Maybe next time."

"I'm not mad."

"If your not mad, I must be stupid."

There was a pause and then. "Must be."

Axel's once playful expression feel, a frown replacing his smirk. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Roxas snarled in an attempt to shut the red head up and get him off his back. .

"Listen man, if this is ab-"

"It's nothing okay? Just leave me alone." The blonde whispered trying to hide his irritation. Sighing he got up to his feet, stumbling forward, he headed for the door. Hoping that was the end of that.

Heh, he must have forgotten who he was dealing with.

"Are you sure? You're not acting like yourself." Axel's voice had softened. Usually laced with edge and mischief it was now replaced with something else. Something foreign. Could it be worry? No, that couldn't be it. In order to worry you needed to care, to care you needed emotions, and if you had emotions you had a heart. Which clearly wasn't the case here.

The blonde gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm. "Yes, I'm sure."

Leave it alone and let it be.

"Cause if somethings wrong, you can always talk to me about it." He stated allowing his green eyes to remain on the blonde as he continued. "After all, we are-" He found his next word trailing off as his mind finally processed what he was about to say.

We are...what? Friend, since when?

Roxas looked at the older teen over his shoulder and asked. "We're what?"

Green eyes stared into blue as the person they belonged to gathered their thoughts. "In this together, the whole organization thing that is."

Roxas shook his head, turning back around, he stared at the door. "Together? what organization are you talking about? Because, last time I checked if you were in Organization XIII it has always been every man for himself." he placed his hand on the door before asking, his voice becoming bitter. "Tell me this Axel. Why would a nobody help a no one? There's nothing to be gained for either of them, so the effort would be useless, futile."

Axel was taken back by Roxas's sudden interest in logic and facts, and as much as he hated to admit it, the blond had a pint. Nobodies only think of one thing, and that sure as heck wasn't about taking care of one another if one of them had a problem.

...So why did Axel keep bugging him?

Roxas ran a hand through his hair and opened the door, and stepped out, but not before stating. "You aren't human, you have not heart. So stop pretending." His last words were quiet, just above a whisper, but they didn't get by Axel. "Stop trying to be a hero...and start acting like a nobody." And then, he was gone. The small click of the door echoing behind him as he left Axel alone in the plain white colored room to take in his out of character words of advice.

Sighing Axel casted his gaze to the ground.

_You're not human, you don't have a heart...stop trying to be a hero...start acting like a nobody._

"You're right, I don't have a heart.." Green eyes looked up at the door where the blonde preciously stood. Frowning Axel whispered. "But can't I pretend, just this once...for you?"

* * *

There you go, chapter one. Hope you like it. 

R&R


	2. Watch It

Here you go. Chapter two of Living a Lie. After this I should have two more chapters and then I'll be starting the sequal. Anyway, R&R please.

* * *

**Chapter two: Watch It**

Unfortunately for Axel, that hadn't been the last time Roxas had had one of his little attitude problems. Ever since the training incident, it seemed as if it was becoming a daily thing. He'd walk around, not talking to anyone, with his hands shoved in his pockets and a 'leave me alone or die' aura around him. And the sad thing was, it looked like it would only get worse, before it got better.

And Axel wasn't the only one who had noticed the change in the young teen. Every Organization member was starting to since the uneasiness, and not only where they giving him his space, they were starting to ignore him all together. Only approaching him if needed. But since Roxas lived in the same building, it was easier said than done.

But as far as Larxene was concerned, her time in the bathroom was much more important then his. And it was definitely more than enough of a reason to put her foot down.

Enough, was Enough

"Roxas! Come on, you've been in there for /two/ hours! It's my turn!"

"Roxas! I know you hear me!"

"Roxas open this door!" Closing her eyes Larxene took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

She felt a lighting bolt coming on.

Ever since Roxas had started PMSing he had been spending a lot of time in the shower. Leaving the other Organization members to sit and wait for their turn in the bathroom. Only hoping that there was still enough hot water for at least a comfortable ten minute cleansing.

"Roxas!" Larxene tried again, this time banging her fist against the door to gain his attention, and hopefully access to the bathroom.

The sound of running water hitting pale skin drowned out the sound as blue eyes closed to welcome their soothing embrace.

When nothing else could relax Roxas, a nice shower would.

And right now, everyone knew he needed it.

Roxas was stressed. Truthfully that didn't even describe the situation. The kid was barely getting any sleep. He'd toss and turn in bed only to get up again and decide that sleep wasn't the best thing. ( only because it wouldn't come ) He'd probably gotten, at the most, ten hours of sleep in the last week, and believe it, it was pretty obvious.

Opening his eyes, Roxas sighed. His mind was going ninety miles an hour with questions and thoughts. And with all this going on at once, a major headache was sure to be paying him a visit.

"Roxas! Come out here NOW!"

Ignoring the demand from the blonde haired girl, Roxas grabbed the shampoo, pouring some in his hand, he began to lather it in the wet spiky bush that was known as his hair. Running his fingers through it slowly, the blonde sighed before putting his head underneath the water to rinse it out.

'Whats wrong with me...?'

The million dollar question. The one everyone wanted to know, and Roxas desperately needed the answer.

It's sad, when you, the person in control of your own body and mind, doesn't even know whats wrong. When you can't stand to be around anyone else, including yourself, was a sign that maybe, it was time to seek help. But Roxas, being as stubborn as he was right now wasn't about to admit that to anyone, including himself.

He didn't know when these disturbing thoughts started to bug him it just happened, came up out of the blue. At first, it was just small things. Like, why did he have to be the one to become the Key of Destiny, or why didn't he get turned into a heartless? Things that surely all of the nobodies that he lived with thought about wonder. But then, his thoughts started to stray, his mind thinking for itself. Making him and everyone else worry. Was Xemnas really planning what he tells them he is planning to do with kingdom hearts? Will it really work? And the most recent question that was really starting to make him uneasy. Who was his other?

'My other...'

Are others just a mere reflection of a nobody, just one with a heart? Or are they like doppelgangers, complete opposites. Do they have any idea, that there are unknown.../things/ that envy who they are, envy what they have. Or who knows...maybe others are nobodies too...looking for their other half to make themselves whole.

But whatever they are, Roxas needed to know, because it was driving him crazy.

Roxas opened his eye's as he stepped back out of reach of the bone chilling water he was standing under. When did that happen? It was just steaming hot a few seconds ago...

Reaching out, Roxas turned the knobs until the water stopped flowing from the faucet and stepped out of the shower. He picked up the towel he had laid down on the counter. First drying his face, and then the rest of his body Roxas picked up a second towel and did his best to dry his hair.

"Roxas, I'll give you to the count of three to get your butt out here!" Crossing her arms over her chest Larxene began tapping her foot. "One...two..." She paused, hoping her childish threat had scared him to the point that he'd give up the shower. "I'm going to say it Roxas!You don't want me to make it all the way to three because if I do, you'll be sorry!" Glaring at the door Larxene began her counting again."One...two.."

"Three..." The door opened to reveal a damped hair, shirtless Roxas. His blue eyes were closed, but as he entered the hallway they opened to meet the glare of the Savage Nymph.

"About time you came out of there. Do you know how long you were in that room?" Larxene asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Apparently not long enough if you're still out here waiting for me."

"Two hours! TWO long HOURS! You aren't the only person in this castle Roxas!"

Who's dumb idea was it anyway to put just one bathroom in a huge castle?

Roxas closed his eyes and walked passed her, ignoring her yelling. He wasn't in the mood for her, or any one else's complaining. Everyone else got the point, so why couldn't she?

"Are you listening to me?" Larxene yelled.

"If you wanted a shower so badly, why didn't you just ask Demyx. I'm sure he would have been happy to summon one of his servants to be your water supply." Roxas muttered over his shoulder, a smirk played on his lips. "And since when did electricity mix with water anyway? "

This caused Larxene to initiate a growl from her throat, her hands balling into fist she rashes out. "Careful boy, you may be the key of destiny, but you don't stand a change against my electricity." She made a spark come from the tip of her index finger to get her point across. "You have no idea who you are messing with."

Roxas shook his head. "Whatever...just be happy that you get to have the shower at all. Now shut up and go in there." Smirking he added, trying his best to hold back a snicker. "Oh, and I hope you enjoy cold showers because there won't be any warm water for at least twenty minutes."

Larxene eyes widened a fraction and then narrowed as her teeth grinded against each other. "Why you little-I should kill you for this!"

"Have at it..." Roxas told her continuing down the hallway.

"Wish I could," Allowing a smirk to pass her lips she whispered. "but you're not human, the pain you feel wouldn't be real. So it wouldn't be as satisfying."

Sometimes she should just keep her mouth shut.

She didn't see it coming. It was just a blur, a quick movement and a 'swishing' sound, and if it would have landed any lower, it would have taken her head off. The shiny black metal of Oblivion stuck in the wall. The key chain dangled teasingly in front of her as she stared, wide eyed, at Roxas, who had his hand still held up in the air from the release of the weapon, and was now glaring at her. His eyes holding much hate.

"Have you ever thought about taking up acting? Cause you know, for a second there, that fear you held in your eyes almost looked real." Sparkling silver dust filled the air above Larxene's head as Roxas called back his weapon, making it disappear. "But we both know it wasn't, you'd have to be human if it was."


End file.
